


amour éternel

by galactichan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactichan/pseuds/galactichan
Summary: short oneshot on dan and phil's relationship and how much of it they show to their audience.





	amour éternel

**Author's Note:**

> found this short little thing in my google drive and never posted it on ao3. enjoy!

Phil’s hands and thighs were trembling, a few strands of hair sticking to his forehead, breath erratic. His chest heaved and he rolled over next to Dan, legs tangled together with his. He turned his head to face Dan, flashing him a shaky, exhausted smile.

This was a ritual they’d done many times. Sex stopped being a breathy, nails-raking-across-spines affair after a few years, but they never got sick of one another. They never got sick of the closeness, the intimacy, the simplicity of the act of love itself. They always managed to make it exciting. If they weren’t sick of each other after ten years, they’d never be sick of each other.

Their relationship was complex, diverse, unique, passionate. Secretive. Not with each other, but with the audience they’d amassed. If they wanted to even peck a kiss on their cheek, or hold hands, it would be an immediate outing. No matter where they went, someone could always be watching. 

They had to keep their relationship under lock and key, only allowing their hands to wander in the safety of their own home. Sometimes it was reduced to gentle, breathy whispers in the night. To have to pretend that their relationship didn’t exist outside of their apartment sometimes was exhausting; at times they just wanted a quick kiss, but knew it would turn into something much bigger than either of them wanted. Sometimes the moment their apartment door shut, lips were pressed together and clothes were discarded so swiftly it seemed like seconds. 

So they decided to wait. 

They let little hints and indicators slip out; the comments about a dog and a forever home was their first clue. But every one was vague and could hold a deeper meaning; and their fans dug into it, as they would. They got a bit of a laugh at every theory and speculation each fan came up with, and they were impressed at the accuracy of some of them.

But only they knew the complexity of their relationship. Only they knew of the sleepless, white-knuckled sheets nights, and only they would know that side. 

But, perhaps, one day they’d let their audience in on it as well. Simply let them scratch the surface and let them in to see only the things they wanted to highlight. Perhaps, one day, their sleepy kisses and murmurs in the darkness wouldn’t be reduced to a reclusive bedroom in London. 

Maybe, one day.


End file.
